memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Over a Torrent Sea
| author =Christopher L. Bennett | published =March 2009 | format = paperback | pages =| ISBN =| altcover =| }} Aftermath of Star Trek: Destiny. Summary As the Federation recovers from the devastating events of Star Trek: Destiny, Captain William Riker and the crew of the USS Titan are ordered to resume their deep-space assignment, reaffirming Starfleet's core principles of peaceful exploration. But even far from home on a mission of hope, the scars of the recent cataclysm remain with them as they slowly rebuild their lives. The planet Droplet is a world made mostly of water without a speck of solid ground. Life should not exist here, yet it thrives. Aili Lavena, Titan's aquatic navigator, spearheads the exploration of this mysterious world, facing the dangers of the vast, wild ocean. When one native species proves to be sentient, Lavena finds herself immersed in a delicate contact situation, and Riker is called away from Deanna Troi at a critical moment in their marriage. But when good intentions bring calamity, Lavena and Riker are cut off from the crew and feared lost. Troi must face a life-changing event without her husband, while the crew must brave the crushing pressures of the deep to undo the global chaos they have triggered. Stranded with her injured captain, Lavena must win the trust of the beings who control their fate -- but the price for Riker's survival may be the loss of everything he holds dear. References Characters :Nanietta Bacco • Olivia Bolaji • Bralik • Balim Cel • Chamish • Mordecai Crandall • Zurin Dakal • Feren Denken • Dennisar • Paya Fell • Tamen Gibruch • Kekil • Kershul • Ranul Keru • Ellec Krotine • Kuu'iut • Aili Lavena • Masc • Y'lira Modan • Eviku nd'Ashelef • Alyssa Ogawa • Onnta • Melora Pazlar • Noah Powell • Se'al Cethente Qas • Xin Ra-Havreii • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William Riker • Huilan Sen'kara • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • T'Pel • Tasanee • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Vennoss • Reedesa Waen Leonard James Akaar • Bohn • Totyarguil Bolaji • Chwolkk • Elieth • Germu • God • Pral glasch Haaj • Fo Hachesa • Sean Hawk • Ichi • Ione • Kathryn Janeway • Jason • Klag • Nidani Ledrah • Livingston • Lonam-Arja • Mother Sea • Jaza Najem • Kenneth Norellis • Odysseus • Okafor • Jean-Luc Picard • Roakn • Surak • Lwaxana Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Worvan Starships and vehicles :Ellington • Gillespie • Holiday ( ) • • La Rocca • Marsalis • Scouter gig • ( ) • • • • • • Locations :Alrond • Argelius • Chand Aad • Deep Space 9 • Droplet • Kavrot sector • New Kaferia • Risa • Syr • Venus • Vulcan Andor • Arken II • Axanar • Betazed • Canaris Major • Carina Arm • Deneva • Earth • Gemworld • Gum Nebula • Japan • Jupiter • Kaferia • Knnischlinnaik • Lumbu • Mars • Mintaka III • Monea • Neptune • New Erigol • Oraco system • Orion Arm • Orisha • Pacifica • Regulus • Rigel Colonies • San Francisco Bay • Tellar • Trill Races and Cultures :Andorian • Arkenite • Balosneean • Betazoid • Betelgeusian • Bolian • Boslic • Caitian • Cardassian • Catullan • Chandir • Changeling • Chelon • Choblik • Deltan • Denevan • Edosian • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Hreekh • Human • Ithenite • Izarian • Kazarite • Kriosian • Lumbuan • Matalinian • Mintakan • Orion • Pahkwa-thanh • Reman • Selenean • Selkie • squale • star-jelly • S'ti'ach • Syrath • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Alonis • Borg • Caeliar • Chir'vaji • Klingon • Orocoan • Pa'haquel • Romulan States and Organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Typhon Pact Other :admiral • anicium • anlec'ven • antigrav suit • Argoan sur-snake • bilitrium • binoculars • bugeye piscoid • buzzfish • calcium • captain • • Class M • combadge • Commander • communicator • cuttlefish • Deep sound channel • diburnium • Dominion War • dragonfly • dreadnought creature • Endgame Program • Ensign • Eye of Vetlhaq • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • flaming idiot fish • floater coral • helium • holodeck • humpback whale • Hurricane Spot • hydrationsuit • hydrogen • hydronalin • icebreaker • imzadi • indurite • jazz • jellyfish • latinum • lekipanai • lieutenant • Livingston • methane • parrises squares • pergium • phaser • plutonium • President of the United Federation of Planets • Prime Directive • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • Red Spot • replicator • ri'Hoyalina • rodinium • St. Elmo's Fire • sarium • shen • si'hali • sickbay • squale • star-jelly • stardate • tactical officer • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • wadji • weather balloon • World War III • yurium Appendices Related stories * - Tuvok refers to the destruction of the Borg's transwarp network as a cause of their massive retaliation * - Tuvok said it was possible to blame Captain Picard for Deneva's destruction because he didn't use the Endgame virus in this episode * - Counselor Troi referenced Captain Picard's handling of possible cultural contamination on Mintaka III as a way to deal with possible contamination on Droplet Timeline The historians note at the beginning of the novel places the main body of the book between July 1 and August 4 of 2381, the epilogue takes place about a fortnight after the preceding chapters. The epilogue is in three sections; The opening Utopia Planitia section takes place in February, a week before the epilogue of Lost Souls; The Vulcan section takes places some weeks after Lost Souls, on stardate 58239.3; And the final USS Titan section in late-April is on 58327.6, which with a reference to the Titan about to finish its mission in the Kavrot sector places it just after chapters 12-14 of A Singular Destiny. '' narrative| before=Lost Souls| after=Synthesis|}} '' novels| before=Sword of Damocles| after=Synthesis|}} | nextMB=Captain's Glory|}} | prevdate=Lost Souls | nextdate=Lost Souls |}} | prevdate= | nextdate= |}} | prevdate=A Singular Destiny | nextdate= |}} | prevdate=Captain's Glory | nextdate=Once Upon a Tribble |}} External link * Category:Books category:Titan novels